delirio
by Lady Black blood
Summary: bella despierta en una habitacion desconocida, color gris. porque esta ahi? y porque solo recuerda cuerpos caidos y sangre?
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes de twilight me pertenece. Lamentablemente. Pero la historia es de mi imaginación. Disfrútenla!

El olor a humedad y el sonido de una tormenta la llevaron de vuelta a la realidad. Había estado inconciente. Bella no sabia donde estaba, ni como había llegado a aquella habitación gris, con una puerta de acero blindado, barrotes en la diminuta ventana y piso de cemento.

Ella estaba acostada encima de una litera, también en color gris y muy pequeño. Intentó pararse, pero una fuerte punzada en la cabeza y el dolor de piernas y brazos no la dejo.

Así que de momento no tenia nada más que hacer. Intento pensar, recordar que había pasado, pero solo recordaba pequeños fragmentos e imágenes. Aun así, solo eso basto para que se le helara la respiración y un jadeo horrorizado escapara de sus labios resecos.

Una habitación. Una pequeña niña de cabellos dorados tirada sobre la cama, con un tajo en la garganta; parte de la cama y el camisón de la chica cubiertos de sangre. Gritos. Un hombre y una mujer tirados en el pasillo, una puñalada en el corazón de el y un golpe horrible en la cabeza de ella; un rojo y brillante liquido salpicando las paredes a su alrededor y el piso. Y lo ultimo, un hombre de abrigo de cuero negro, gafas y pelo color cobre resplandeciente, sonriendo con burla mientras se alejaba y ordenaba a dos de los hombres que lo acompañaban que la arrastraran hacia fuera.

Miedo y dolor recorrían su cuerpo, intentando mientras en un rincón de su mente averiguar quienes eran esas personas, porque habían dañado a la que creía era su familia.

No podía hallar una razón.

Pasos fuera de la habitación la alertaron de algo que venia. Desesperada, busco a su alrededor por una posible arma, pero lo único que pillo fue un plato de vidrio con una manzana y pan, puesto en un tosco velador de madera al lado de la litera.

Alargo la mano y lo tomó, ocultándolo en el hueco formado entre su pecho y sus piernas. Sin darse cuenta se había sentado de la misma forma que en sus recuerdos.

El metal chirrió y en el umbral apareció el mismo hombre de su memoria, aun con la sonrisa de burla, aun con una aura de peligro rodeándolo, pero vestido esta vez con jeans y camisa negros. Se veía joven, aproximadamente de veintidós.

Se escucho un sonido iracundo horrible, que supo era de ella, y lanzo el plato con una puntería admirable hacia la cara del asesino. Pero este lo atrapo en el aire antes del impacto y lo tiro al piso, soltando una risa divertida en una forma despiadada.

-veo que no aprendes, pequeña- movió la cabeza, como si estuviera decepcionado. Con paso tranquilo, camino hasta ella y se inclino, acariciando su mejilla.

La rabia y el miedo la tenían paralizada, pero eso no evito que le lanzara una mirada que si pudiera lo mataría, ni que intentara hablarle.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué paso esto?- solo fue un murmullo, su voz sonaba ronca por no haberla usado en un tiempo y algo en ella, un tono histérico, lo amenazaba implícitamente.- y además, no soy pequeña, tengo veinte.

Él solo rió nuevamente y le revolvió el pelo con una mano, caminando hacia la salida.

Ya lejos del contacto del asesino, su cuerpo y mente reaccionaron bruscamente, con intención de lanzarse sobre él y cobrar venganza.

Pero él ya había salido y la miraba por entre los barrotes del orificio de la puerta, sus ojos verde esmeralda maliciosos.

-tu sabes que haces aquí- y se marcho.

Perdida en su mundo y lo monótono de los días, paso las horas en compañía de voces, que no tenían cuerpo del que vinieran y ella pudiera ver, pero que le susurraban planes, formas de deshacerse de aquel tipo y dejar en paz la memoria de sus padres y hermana.

Lo primero que necesitaba era la llave maestra, que resulto sencilla de ubicar. El hombre que venia a dejarle su frugal alimento utilizaba la llave para entrar y siempre la dejaba colgando de la puerta.

Un cuchillo tampoco fue difícil de conseguir. Uno siempre colgaba junto a una pistola en los cinturones de sus captores, que se turnaban para vigilar la puerta de su prisión desde afuera. Estos siempre entraban con el que traía la comida, seguramente para protegerlo en caso de que ella atacara.

En cuanto a la ubicación de él, había escuchado entre las conversaciones de los guardias que se había cambiado de despacho hasta uno mas espacioso en el segundo piso. Solo era necesario bajar un piso entonces, sabia eso ya que un dia había intentado sacar la cabeza por entre los barrotes de la ventana, pero lo único que en ese momento consiguió ver fue dos ventanas mas debajo de ella, dos pisos mas por lo tanto.

Calculo que una semana había pasado cuando estuvo lista. Aun no sabia del todo como iba a sobrevivir ni que iba a hacer cuando saliera, pero el solo pensar en que él estaría muerto la ponía en un estado de completa euforia.

El plan en si era simple: con los dos platos que tenía dejaría inconcientes a él que le traía la comida y el guardia de turno. Luego conseguiría el cuchillo de entre las ropas del segundo y la llave de la puerta, caminaría hasta el despacho del asesino para acabar con él (suponía que al tomarlo por sorpresa resultaría fácil) y al final saldría a disfrutar de su libertad, todas las deudas para con su familia saldadas.

El aplicar la primera parte le llevo un rato, pero los hombres no opusieron mucha resistencia al no imaginar que haría, por lo que con facilidad los dejo tirados en el piso, con su botín en las manos.

Corrió sin hacer ruido (no llevaba zapatos) por las escaleras al final del pasillo, pero antes de llegar a su destino descubrió algo que llamo su atención.

Era una sala de espejos, pero eso no era lo que la había inquietado, no, era su reflejo en los espejos.

Llevaba puesto un camisón blanco igual al de su hermana, solo que mas grande. Tenia manchas de sangre y un par de desgarrones. Las piel del rostro de un blanco cadavérico y sucio, ojeras morado oscuro el pelo castaño enmarañado.

Pero lo más importante era sus ojos, color marrón chocolate. Al verlo brillando desquiciados, recordó. Y se sumergió en una pesadilla, solo que esta vez era real. Se vio a si misma levantándose en medio de la noche con una daga en su mano, entrando luego a la pieza de la pequeña y dulce Lucy, su hermanita pequeña. Recordó haber deslizado con fuerza el arma punzante por el blanco cuello de la niña, sin hacerla despertar antes de morir. Luego caminando hacia sus padres, Reneé y Charlie, quienes venían alertados seguramente por su intuición paternal. Salto sobre ellos y rápidamente, sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, los mato. Los hombres en realidad eran policías y el hombre de negro…

En un momento de lucidez, observo el reflejo de un hombre en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de los espejos. Supo que el era el doctor, el que ella imaginaba como un asesino, y que aquel lugar era un manicomio. Y entonces, no soportando mas el remordimiento y antes de retornar a su locura, levanto el cuchillo que tenia en su mano. Cerró los ojos, mando una mental disculpa por todo lo que había hecho y se corto el cuello.

El Dr. Edward Cullen miro el cadáver de la joven con lastima y pena. Varios casos de esquizofrenia terminaban así, con suicidios en pequeños momentos de lucidez. Este le afectaba un poco más que los demás, siendo la chica su mejor amiga de niñez y primera enamorada. Agarró el celular que llevaba en el bolsillo y pregunto por alguien que se la llevara a un cementerio.

Salio sin mirar atrás.

Espero les haya gustado! Y recuerden, los rewiews son mi alimento =)


	2. final 2

_En un momento de lucidez, observo el reflejo de un hombre en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de los espejos. Supo que el era el doctor, el que ella imaginaba como un asesino, y que aquel lugar era un manicomio. Y entonces, no soportando mas el remordimiento y antes de retornar a su locura, levanto el cuchillo que tenia en su mano. Cerró los ojos, mando una mental disculpa por todo lo que había hecho y se corto el cuello__…_

…

-¡bella! ¡Bella!- sintió que una voz conocida la llamaba, la preocupación teñía el dulce sonido. Un cuerpo caliente y masculino la abrazaba mientras la remecían, y ella se dio cuenta de que tal vez no estuviera muerta…

Abrió los ojos y se vio en una gran cama matrimonial, en una pieza muy elegante color blanco y con un gran ventanal por el que se admiraba una porción de árboles y luego el océano, se escuchaba el sonido de las olas.

Al lado de ella un hombre de muy guapo, de hermosos ojos esmeralda y pelo cobrizo despeinado, que la miraba preocupado mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. Y ella lo reconoció.

-¡Edward! ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte!- cantó alegre, mientras se daba vuelta apoyándose en su musculoso pecho y besándolo de manera apasionada.

Ella estaba ahí; en la isla Esme, propiedad de su suegra; de luna de miel con su esposo, con el que llevaba casada dos felices semanas.

Lo miro a los ojos luego de separarse de el para tomar aire y solo encontró amor brillando en ellos. Como sabia también brillaba en los suyos.

-no puedo quejarme, es una buena manera de despertar. Pero estabas llorando en sueños, te retorcías y te lamentabas por alguien. ¿Fue una pesadilla, amor? Porque si es así, sabes que no fue real- aun había preocupación en los ojos verdes, pero tenia una sonrisita en los labios y deseo en los ojos.

- ya lo se, pero eso no quita que fuera un muuy mal sueño. Creo que esa película de terror que vimos anoche me hizo tener pesadillas. Me gustaría poder olvidarlo- musito de manera seductora, mirándolo inocentemente. Él sonrio picaramente, comprendiendo lo que quería, y se puso sobre ella, ambos ya desnudos por lo que había pasado luego de la película. Bueno, después de todo estaban de luna de miel.

El le beso el camino desde el pecho hasta la oreja, mientras ella gemía suavemente.

-yo te voy a hacer olvidar…- ronroneó seductor en su oído

Y ciertamente lo consiguió.

….0o0…...

Bueno, aquí hay otro final no tan dramático para el one-shot. Comenten! =)


End file.
